lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse Pasta
!!WARNING!! THIS STORY IS BASED ON TRUE EVENTS THAT ARE FICTIONAL THAT ARE BASED ON FICTIONAL EVENTS THAT ARE BASED ON TRUE EVENTS!!!!!111111111 It was a nice, quiet, sunny day in Disneyland. The sun was shining, birds were singing, the tourists were exploring, and it was a fine, happy and cheerful day under the sun. The mascots and interns of the theme park were all going about their daily routines, stopping by to say hi to any tourist or passerby. All except for Kyotarou Suga. Kyotarou, one of the many interns of the theme park, had gotten a day off today. Before any confusion ensues, Kyotarou turned 21 on February 2nd, 2014. He got a major in English in College, before moving to America and becoming an intern at Disneyland. While he admitted it wasn't the most exciting job, he still got paid a fair amount, so being one didn't hurt. Today was a particularly "special" day off for him, though. He was going to meet his friend, Mickey Mouse (whom was also the star of Disneyland) at his house at the edge of the park, in front of the massive Ferris wheel that took up quite a bit of the skyline at the park. Kyo, irked from his lack of coffee in the morning, hit the cafe at 8:27 A.M. to get his daily fill before he headed off to his friends house. "Hey, Jonathan!" Kyo said to the cashier as he approached the desk. A bald, fat man turned his head to Kyo, but not before assorting his money he had and putting it in the cash register. He smiled at Kyo and asked "What's up, Kyo? What would you like to have today?" Kyo was good friends with him outside of the park, so it was quite nice to talk to him in the morning while he got his breakfast. Kyo continued, "Just a cup of decaf and a bacon egg and cheese sandwich, please." "Coming right up," Jonathan answered in return. A few minutes later, Kyo was biting down into his sandwich at a table reading a newspaper while sipping some of his coffee. Kyo put his sandwich down, intrigued at the concepts of the newspaper. The headline was, in traditional bold black words, "MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCES OCCURRING AROUND DISNEYLAND". Kyo kept his eyes locked on the paper, studying every word. The newspaper article was long yet to the point, describing some mysterious events such as missing tourists, interns, and employees. The article ended with the note that further investigation into the case is upcoming. After Kyo finished his paper, he took another bite out of his sandwich, finishing it and suckling the ketchup off of his fingers. As he stood up and stretched, he realized - oh man, he was late for the meeting with Mickey! Pushing his chair in hastily, he quickly rushed out the door, but Jonathan stopped him. "Hey! Where you going?" "I gotta run, Jonathan!" Kyo said, waving at him. "Thanks for the meal." Kyo placed 15 bucks on the counter before continuing out the door. "Some kids," sighed Jonathan, "I just don't understand 'em." XXXXXXXX Kyo's feet rapped hardly on the solid concrete of the ground of the Disneyland theme park, eager to reach his destination quickly. Lateness was never an option in his family, and he always tried his best to overcome it. All around him he heard the cheerful cries of children playing on all variations of rides and attractions. Finally, ahead of him, Kyo could see the giant Ferris wheel - impossible to miss, and acted like a trail to Mickey's house whenever he had to go there. There it was, concealed beneath the bright, large and cheery green trees, was Mickey's house. Also like the Ferris wheel, it stood out like a sore thumb from the crowd - on top of the building were too massive mouse ears. The entire building was painted red and yellow, except for the roof which was blue and had some cheery paintings of clouds on it. Kyo finally arrived at the oddly shaped, octagon door of Mickey's house. Stopping to catch his breath, he took out a water bottle he got from a deli on the way and chugged. This hot summer air was tough, and he always carried an extra supply of fluids in case he needed it. Kyo wiped the sweat off his forehead, turned around, and rapped mildly on the door. A squeaky sounding voice of "I'm coming!" came from inside the house, and before Kyo knew it Mickey was standing at the doorway, his arms behind his back like a gentleman and smiling his signature smile. Kyo grinned. The sight of his happy-go-lucky friend always made him smile. "What's up, Mickey?" he asked to his furry friend. "You told me to come here yesterday but I don't know what for." "You'll see, silly!" Mickey answered, giggling his signature "Taha!" before guiding Kyo into his house. Kyo marveled at the sight around him - normally, he hated things that were TOO happy-go-lucky, but this just brought a smile to his face. Everything was colored bright colors such as blue, orange, yellow, and red, and the house was completely alive with movement - machines, furniture, and household items were jumping around as if they were part of Mickey's family himself. Kyo sat himself down on one of the comfortable leather chairs and made himself at home. Mickey made some tea for the both of them, and after they both finished their beverages, Kyo stretched and then asked Mickey once again - "What's the purpose of this meeting?" Mickey smiled wider. "We're going to...test something under the Ferris wheel today!" "Test?" Kyo asked. He had been under the Ferris wheel before, but that was a few years ago. It was quite a good place for testing things and being alone without disturbance, but something about the way Mickey said this seemed...off. Before Kyo had time to answer, the last thing he felt before passing out was a sharp pain in the back of his head, and the last thing he saw was his head slumping to the ground and his whole body collapsing. XXXXXXXX Kyo's eyes slowly pried open to reveal a dim yet blinding white light on the top of him. He closed his eyes shut, unable to handle the amount of light after just awaking up from his unexpected pass out. After his eyes adjusted, he looked around the room, revealing his was trapped in a deep, dark place which echoed with an eerie dripping sound. Kyo attempted to move, but he looked down and saw that the dim white light was illuminating his body, which revealed that he was chained to a platform in the middle of the mysterious room. Kyo automatically realized that his ability to move had been stripped away from him. Kyo began to grow nervous, but it was nothing serious. He attempted to remember, and after about 10 minutes of concentrating, it came to him - the last thing that had happened before this was him being knocked out by some unknown force, while visiting Mickey's house. Kyo attempted to break the chains that were pinning him down. Kyo laid there for another 5 minutes, cursing profanities at the chains and attempting to free himself once again, but failing each time. As soon as Kyo gave up, he heard the slight sound of a creaking door in front of him. Following this sound was an echoe-y laugh of "Taha!" - Mickey's laugh. Kyo began to feel safe again, knowing that his friend was there to help him. "Mickey?" Kyo called out into the darkness. There was no response except for a slight chuckle from the mouse. He asked again. The same response. And again. Same response. Suddenly, Mickey finally stepped into the light and into Kyo's view. He still carried his signature smile. The sound of a door, the same door, slamming behind him echoed throughout the cave-like room. The sight of Mickey soothed Kyo. "Mickey, what's going on here?" questioned Kyo. "Why the hell am I tied up to this platform?" Mickey smiled. "Because we're going to have fun, taha, you silly goose!" Before Kyo could ask him what he meant, Mickey pulled out two white doctor's gloves from his pocket, and put them on. His smile never ceased. It was at this moment Kyo realized that they were in the cellar below the Ferris wheel. He could hear the faint sounds of children and adults alike laughing on the ride high above them. Mickey turned to Kyo and smiled again, Kyo finally snapped at him and remembered what Mickey said about going into the cellar. "Mickey, seriously, what the hell is going on here?" He said, still trying to retain his fright, thinking it was a cruel joke. "Why am I in here?" Mickey's smile lightened, and he answered: "Because I want to play with you, silly, taha. That's why I knocked you out with a wrench and dragged you down here, Kyo." Kyo's eyes shot open even more than before. "W-what are you saying?" "I suppose I should explain in more elaborate detail," Mickey went on. "I've played this little game for years, Kyo, and at many different theme parks I've been to. All of my friends, or at least most of them, I have invited to my house and played with. And you were next on the list scheduled for today, so oh boy, I just couldn't wait!" Mickey squealed in glee, before stepping into the darkness again. Seconds later, Mickey pushed a grey, metal cart into Kyo's line of view, and this was where Kyo began to get extremely terrified. On top of the cart was a tray that was equally grey and metal as the cart - and the said tray was also applied with sickeningly sharp medical tools of all shapes, kinds and sizes. At this point, Kyo began to sweat ferociously, and his voice began to crack when he spoke. "M-Mickey, w-what i-is, t-that?!" He asked, refusing to believe it was serious. "It's our Mousekatools, silly!" Mickey answered, giggling carelessly again. "We'll play with them until it ends!" Kyo's eyes, at this point, were so widened that he could've sworn they almost fell out of his head. However, Kyo's sweating subsided, and his eyes drooped down again. He began to laugh. "Hahahahahah! That was hilarious, Mickey! You really got me there. Like you would ever do this to me, or anybody for that matter! Hehehehehehehe." Mickey's smile turned into a frown. "I am not laughing. This is not a joke." Kyo's head shot up. Could what he be saying really be true? Could Mickey really be some kind of mass murderer? Kyo then flashbacked to the morning, where he read about all the disappearances in the newspaper...could it be possible those disappearances linked to Mickey himself? Kyo refused to believe it. He refused to believe that his longtime friend, the cheery, happy and carefree Mickey Mouse, was sick in the head. But there it was, the evidence right in front of him, that Mickey was a killing machine. Kyo began to sweat bullets. "Now...it's time to begin playing! But first, let me introduce you to the rest of the party!" Mickey stepped back, clapping his hands and turning on the dim lights, to reveal a revolting sight. The walls were stained absolutely blood red, with various corpses hanging from them. Intestines were nailed to some of the walls in a pattern to form words, some of them saying stuff like "PLAYING IS FUN!" and "IT'S ALWAYS A PARTY WITH MICKEY MOUSE!" Various skulls were hung on the walls as well like mantles - various skulls he recognized. What really made Kyo want to hurl, however, was his next sight. There, hanging from a wall above the door where Mickey entered, was the corpse of Jonathan. His body was hanging by his neck from a tightened metal noose. His neck was raw and destroyed. His toes and fingers were visibly gone, and two spikes were jammed straight through his eye sockets, making a criss cross. He was completely disemboweled, his organs hanging in front of his body, a few of them slipping and hitting the concrete of the ground with a sickening thud. Kyo was absolutely horrified, saddened, angered and disgusted at the same time. "H-how did you," he asked Mickey, "how did you kill him? I-I only talked to him about 30 minutes ago..." Mickey smiled again, albeit in a more arrogant fashion, and answered, "Funny story about that, actually. I knew you were heading here, so I knocked him out, dragged him here, and I finished the job quicker than I wished to." Kyo's eyes began to blur. This could not be happening. His entire world began to spin around him. Was this really the fate he was destined to? To be promised hours of torture by an insane psychopath who used to be his friend? Kyo felt lightheaded and wanted to vomit, but nothing came out. "Anyway..." Mickey intervened Kyo's train of thought and went on, "let us begin!" Mickey clapped again, dimming the lights even further, but kept them light enough for Kyo to see his horrifying surroundings and make the lighting atmospheric enough for Mickey to begin his torture session. Mickey turned his head to the tray and observed the weapons on it, still wearing his white gloves. He observed the tray, pondering what tool to use to begin the horror show. "Hmmm? Should I start with the hammer? Or the surgeon's knife? Or maybe the old fashioned way?" At this point, Kyo snapped back into reality. Mickey was going to torture him, no ifs, ands or buts. He had to find away to get out of there, and fast. Kyo thrashed and thrashed, using even more might than before. However, Mickey had the advantage. He pulled out a remote switch, before pressing a button which tightened and tightened the chain's grip on Kyo even further till the point where his knuckles and shins were sore. "Don't be silly and try to fight it, Kyo, taha!" laughed Mickey, his demented chuckle bouncing across every wall. "Let us at least begin the fun first!" Mickey put the remote back on the tray and searched for another device. Pulling out a scissor, he turned toward Kyo, who began to scream. Mickey licked his lips in anticipation and brought the scissor down. Kyo was completely expecting to feel the first blow from the deadly sharp looking scissors, but instead felt nothing. He peered down hesitantly and saw that Mickey was reluctantly cutting his shirt off, probably to get more space to begin his incision. This relieved Kyo at first, until he realized it would feel even worse if his body was bare. Mickey finally finished cutting the shirt off at Kyo's neck, before the two halves split and fell onto the two sides of the ground behind him. Kyo peered down again at Mickey, who already began to cut off Kyo's pants. Both of the legs of the pants fell around him, leaving Kyo completely naked except for his underwear. "M-Mickey! Please! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kyotarou begged, tears welling at his eyes. "I'm sorry if I did something mean to you! Just please let me go! Don't hurt me!" "Awww, it's okay, Kyo, you didn't do anything mean! It's just playtime, that's all!" Mickey craned his hand back to the tray, placing the scissors safely down, before taking out another fierce looking device. This one was a sharp and deadly as hell looking doctor's tool, shaped a bit like a knife, but taken up more by the sharper tip. The tip itself was extremely sharp and could easily peel away flesh. "Tee hee!" Mickey laughed. "I used this weapon to play with Nodoka. For a shy girl, she was quite the fighter!" Mickey advanced back towards the helpless Kyo, who could do nothing but thrash aimlessly and shout unintelligible begs for Mickey to stop. Mickey stopped at the edge of Kyo's platform and looked down, eager to begin the incision. An idea sprung into Mickey's head, and he began to cut a circular incision around Kyo's waist all the way to his neck. Mickey harshly brought down the tool, and Kyo screamed in agony as the small but vicious weapon dug deep into his skin, cutting away veins and draining small amounts of his blood. Kyo tried to hold himself back from coughing up blood as Mickey continued the circular cut around his waist, the tool scratching and cutting his skin. The cut stung bad, but the wound left was rather thin, only causing Kyo mild amounts of pain. As Mickey finished the first cut, some of the skin at the end of Kyo's neck peeled away. Kyo couldn't take it anymore and spat some of the liquid substance all over his chest, trying again to thrash his way out of the nightmare. Mickey observed Kyo's first wound and looked satisfied by it. He had cut all around one side of Kyo's waist just up until the opposite side of his torso. Kyo, at this point, was writhing in pain, coughing up phlegm and snot dripping from his nose. Mickey peered down at his prey and asked to Kyo, "Now, where should I cut next? Hmmm..." Mickey reached back to the tray, placing down the tool and selecting a ferocious looking steak knife from the batch. Kyo began to hyperventilate again as he watched Mickey get ever closer to him, his vision blurry from his blood, sweat and tears. Mickey towered over Kyo's powerless body and locked his eyes on the flesh protecting Kyo's shoulder. He smirked. "Now, stay still, Kyo, it's time to continue, taha!" Kyo used all his wrath to try and break the chains, but to no avail. He already felt weakened, and Mickey was closing in for his next blow. Mickey, finally locking his eyes on the target, let out a laugh as he swung the butcher knife downward, slicing a good amount of flesh off of Kyo's shoulder. Blood spewed into the air like a grotesque fountain and Kyo howled in excruciating pain, his right arm going numb and his voice cracking even further. The still pulsing second layer of Kyo's skin was clearly visible. Kyo saw it and wanted to wretch. Mickey smiled and then said "How about we enhance the experience?" He put down the butcher knife on the tray and studied it again, before picking out a large steak knife. He turned to the defenseless Kyo again, and threw his knife back, cutting multiple times with all his might. Kyo screamed in complete agony as Mickey continued the torture, flakes of flesh dropping to the ground and blood pouring all over the platform and dripping onto the floor. Suddenly, the slashing came to a halt and Mickey tossed the knife to the side. Kyo was stunned from the pure, unstoppable burning pain flickering all around his body. Mickey smiled sadistically at his victim, jumping up and down in unhealthy glee. "OK, that's enough with the knives for now. Let's try something different! Hmmm..." Mickey turned to the cart again, once again going back to pick out another weapon. After a few seconds of contemplation, he took a hammer out of the tray, spinning it around and making sure he firmly grasped it. Mickey took a match from his pocket and lit up the end of the hammer. Re-approaching Kyo, he swiped a nail from the tray and, placing it right above Kyo's kneecap, brought it down with a sickening force. Kyo screamed and shuttered in pain as his kneecap was smashed by the hammer - Mickey's strength combined with the flames on the end of the hammer was enough to completely tear open the flesh of Kyo's kneecap and battering ram it's way down to the bone, completely snapping it. A horrific crunching sounds echoed throughout the dimly lit cellar as Kyo writhed in pain, tears welling in his eyes. "And now for the second knee!" Mickey swerved slightly to the side and, using a fresh match, lit the hammer once more, ferociously bringing it down and crushing Kyo's right kneecap. Kyo spat up blood like a fountain in sheer pain and horror - and the flame burst erratically as soon as it collided with Kyo's knee, burning it and causing Kyo to erupt into a series of devastating screams. Mickey quickly pulled out a completely dry cloth (which was covered in a sheet of what seemed similar to those one would see on gloves for science experiments) and pressed it down onto Kyo's knee, increasing the rancid burns. Mickey began to rub furiously, until Kyo's kneecap was nothing but a charcoal colored, burnt slate of skin. Kyo sobbed, tears flowing profusely down his face, before he looked up towards Mickey. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" he demanded to know, rocking around in his chains in a vain, desperate attempt to do something, ANYthing that would free him from this torturous cauldron of nightmares stirred up by his ex friend. "WHY? WHY? WHY?!" Mickey frowned, and then grinned again. "Because its play time, silly! I've already explained this to you! Is this not fun, taha?" "IT MAY BE FUN FOR A SADISTIC FUCK LIKE YOU!" Kyo screamed, piercing his lungs. He needed to let someone know he was down here, even if it blew his lungs out in the process. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! BUT FOR THE VICTIM, THEN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT FUN I-" Kyo was cut short as he felt the awful sting of one of his toes being hacked off. Blood spewed into the air like horrible projectile fountain of crimson vomit, and the toe wriggled for a few seconds on the blacktop tar ground, before rolling off into the darkness, removed from Kyo's body. Kyo screamed again, a few trickles of blood now pouring from his mouth. He gathered his facial strength and looked up to see Mickey holding a meat cleaver, which he must have pulled off from the metal desk. Mickey chuckled. "Taha! You are quite the fighter! Well, I guess this should silence you for now." He put the square-shaped blade down and rummaged through the metal doctor's assortment of murder tools, before his face lit up in glee when he noticed something. Picking it up, he turned around and held the long, large object in his hand, revealing that it was a hacksaw. Kyo could do nothing but sob silently as Mickey positioned the olden, rusty hacksaw above his already opened wound. Mickey laughed like a psychopath as he dug the serrated edges of blade into Kyo's wound, causing horrible waves of pain to be shot through his body. Mickey sawed, getting faster and faster, beginning to expose Kyo's bone - faint specks of white were now visible in the crimson, sickening pools of red inside Kyo's body, which were now pouring out from his sides and stomach like a horrendous waterfall. Soon, Mickey's cutting began to stop feeling against flesh, and was now sawing into bone. Kyo screamed to the point that his voice was hoarse, his waves of tears mixing in with the waves of blood. Finally, Mickey smiled, satisfied with the hacksaw's job, and put it back into the kit. Mickey then proceeded to grab another butcher knife, but instead of dashing and slicing and stabbing at random, he grabbed Kyo's right arm, and began to use his two hands to pull it back as if it were a tug of war rope. As he did this, he started to carve into the exposed flesh of Kyo's arm, chunks of meat falling off onto the ground, piling slowly but steadily. Finally, Mickey grunted and yanked back the arm and knife at the same time, and Kyo felt and heard the agonizing "SNAP!" of his right arm's joint, which was now useless - followed quickly after by a large strip of flesh being cut clean from Kyo's same arm, a cut that eventually skinned the entirety of his upper arm. Kyo, whom was now overrode by the horrible mix of tears, blood, and sweat, fell out of consciousness. XXXXXXXX Kyo's eyes began to fade back into consciousness, before a cold sweat launched him fully awake. A horrible agony still wracked his body, and after a few seconds he realized he was still trapped beneath his ex best friend Mickey's horrible torture chamber. He wanted to believe this was a dream - that it was some sick fantasy of his generated in his sleep due to something he might've seen or read or heard or ate or smoked the day before, and that his best of friends wasn't committing this horrible crime towards him. But he knew now, specifically after waking up, that this horrific "fantasy" was all too much of a dreadful reality. Kyo attempted to use his right arm, but he soon rediscovered it was now completely useless, torn of flesh and broken of bone, and let out a scream of pain when he tried to so much as move it. Suddenly, abruptly, Mickey reemerged from the darkness, once again with his array of torture tools on the metal assortment tray to traumatize and torment his friend with. Mickey peered around for a second, as if confused, before he smiled noticing Kyo was now awake. "Oh, I'm glad you're awake, Mister Kyoutaro!" He said this in his usual cheerful tone, though there was a hint of mocking sarcasm and malice. Kyo attempted to use his voice, but he could only grumble, not knowing what to say. Mickey continued speaking. He frowned first, however. "I am disappointed in you, Kyo, taha," he said. "I expected the first round of this session would last MUCH longer. Oh, well, there's always good time for the second round, which will begin in just a few jiffies! I expect this time, you'll last longer!" Mickey finished explaining, and before Kyo could think, he pulled out an unidentified object from somewhere in the tray, and Kyo's eyes bulged to otherwise impossible lengths when he realized that the object that Mickey pulled out was a nail gun. Kyo thrashed, attempting to kick, but his legs were held down forcefully by the chains that restrained him to the table. Mickey grinned and placed the drill right near Kyo's groin area, and Kyo bellowed in protest. "NO! MICKEY, NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEAAAAASE!" Ignoring Kyo's pleas of mercy, Mickey turned on the nail gun - which had an electrical, blue tip at the end of it that generated sparks - and forcefully shoved it into Kyo's groin area. Kyo screamed in horror as the nail bullet pierced and electrocuted his crotch at the same time, chunks of burnt, charred skin falling horrible to the ground, followed by crimson blood. Mickey fired a few more nails into Kyo's nether regions, each of them exploding into awful sparks of blue electricity which spewed blood all over Kyo's legs. Kyo, unable to handle the pressure, felt himself release his bladder in response to not being able to handle the awful stinging and bleeding pressure. The awful stench of urine mixed in with the stench of copper-smelling blood sent Kyo into a state of frenzied panic, and Mickey applied the finishing touch with one final nail bullet into his crotch, which exploded on impact and sent burnt, smoked skin flying in all different directions. Following up on this, Mickey reached under the table and pulled out long, tapeworm like wires that ended in hooks and wrapped them around Kyo's helpless, destroyed body. Kyo continued to shout and sob, and began to do so even harder as Mickey applied the hooks onto Kyo's already opened wounds, clipping the hook and flesh together, sending blood flowing viciously. As if this was not bad enough, Mickey turned on an unseen electrical switch, and a horrible series of volts were sent through Kyo's body, lighting up his now charred, bloodied body into blue. Kyo screamed, and the horribly painful volts went off about five times before they stopped, and Mickey turned off the power. Kyo's body was now smoking and steaming, faint zaps of electricity still generating around his body, floating in the air. Blood continued to flow like a broken sink hitting the ground in sickening splashes. The rib bones were now completely exposed, as if he was a carcass being opened to be devoured by vultures. Kyo, who's vision was blurred by the amount of tears and blood, looked up and saw Mickey towering over him, now holding a horrid scalpel. "It's time for the final round!" Mickey announced, and collided the scalpel with Kyo's exposed innards. He began to cut inwardly, digging into the intestines and bowels of Kyo, after cutting what was left of Kyo's bottom parts open with the scalpel. She began to cut apart the bowels, which began to devolve into useless straps of skin as Mickey continued the weapon up the innards and began a large cut on Kyo's remaining stomach flesh. The flap of skin curled open, exposing the rest of Kyo's intestines. Mickey cautiously proceeded to cut into Kyo's abdominal and pelvic areas, removing skin, flesh, and organs. Mickey reached his hand inside of Kyo, and slowly pulled out a long intestine, which he carefully placed around Kyo's ribs, tying them together and squeezing them before removing it and cutting down into the deeper regions of Kyo's abdomen. Mickey began to toss the useless body parts into the darkness, apparently leaving them to rot. Suddenly, with a tug, Mickey sliced open Kyo's stomach and laughed as the blood, acid, and undigested food spewed out, pouring into what was left of Kyo's intestines. Kyo was now too numb from pain and fright to fully acknowledge the scene before him - knowing his death was here, he waited impatiently for Mickey to finish off his sickening crime. Mickey then violently thrust the scalpel into Kyo's bladder, which he cut out from under his skin. The bladder fell out onto the hard floor with a plop, and rolled into the darkness before Mickey cut into Kyo's esophagus, which then spewed acid and caused Kyo himself to spew acid from his guts and mouth. Mickey, finally satisfied with his crime, delivered the final blow, but not without a moment of final words. "It's been fun playing with you, Kyo! You've been a great friend, taha!" The final thing that Kyo would ever feel was the cold, metal blade sinking into his throat, cutting away at his jugular vein - and ending his life. Mickey smiled, finally done with his lovely fun of torture with his best friend. As he mounted Kyo's corpse onto the wall, he began to ponder whom his next party guest would be. Suddenly, he heard a voice from upstairs. "Mickey!" the female voice shouted. "Are you going to come up soon? I'm here!" Mickey grinned. "I'm right here, Minnie! Say, can you do me a favor and come down here with ME instead? I have a special fun surprise for you!" "Oh, goody!" Minnie replied. "I'll be right there! I can't wait to see what the surprise is!" Mickey smirked again at his work - and he knew he would smirk the same as he heard Minnie's footsteps descend down the stairs, accompanied by Mickey's eagerness to get the next show on the road. And then he grinned again. END Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Satire Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Animulz